What Crowley Heard
by pamela25401
Summary: What did the Demon Crowley hear while eavesdropping on the boys. Slash. Wincest winchester incest  Question positional accuracy.
1. Chapter 1

**Author:** pamela25401  
**Title:** What Crowley Heard  
**Rating:** R? / Sexual situation, language  
**Fandom:** Supernatural  
**Disclaimer:** No disrespect intended. No money made.  
**Summary:** Listen to the boys and what they do in that car.  
**Pairing:** Sam and Dean  
**Warning:** Slash. Wincest**(Winchester incest)**. Positional accuracy.  
**Feedback:** Feedback would be lovely, thank you.  
**Archive:** VX only.  
**Note:** The Demon Crowley eavesdropped on the brothers in the Impala for two months. What did he hear? Takes place sometime between _Abandon all Hope_ and _The Devil you Know_. Thanks to Bitten for getting me into the Supernatural series and for the beta.

"What the fuck! Dean, I'm driving!"

"You wanted to drive."

"I never ... Dean stop!"

*tires squealing*

*tires on gravel*

"God Dean!"

"Watch the gears!"

"At least I didn't crash!"

*grunt*

"You need to learn control."

"And you'd do better if I sucked your cock while you were driving?"

*laughter*

"Oh God, yeah."

"Lift."

*horn blares*

"You are too good at that."

*mumbling*

"Don't bite, you fuck!"

*slurp*

"I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry."

*long low sigh*

"Are you complaining?"

"No! God, no!"

*groan*

"God, Dean. Like that."

*sucking sounds*

"Don't stop!"

*chuckle*

"Lift up."

"My pants are down as far as they'll go."

"Do what I tell you. Lift your ass."

"You're always so fuckin' bossy."

"I'm older."

"I'm ... Dean!"

"Hold still."

"I can't relax in this position."

"Hold it. Push!"

"Oh fuck!"

*heavy breathing*

"Breath. Okay, little brother?"

"Ah ..."

"Okay?"

*soft whine*

"Easy now. Some movement."

*gasp*

"Like that?"

"Ah ..."

"Want more fingers, Sammy?"

*hard thump*

"Yeah."

*deep groan*

"Nice and tight."

"Push."

*chuckle*

*slurping*

"Fuck!"

*Thump*

"Dean!"

*Horn blares*

*Grunting*

"I'm ... I'm ..."

*yowl*

*slurp*

*low groan*

*slurp*

*sigh*

*chuckle*

"God."

"Lift your ass."

"Give me a minute."

"You and your after glow. Get off my hand."

*groan*

"Don't move 'em."

"Lift your ass and I'll stop."

*groan*

*thump*

"Side over while I clean up."

*sigh*

"Move over before you fall asleep!"

"Jerk."

"Bitch."


	2. Excerp 2

_*thump*__  
__  
__*grunt*__  
__  
__*shuffle* __  
__  
__"Watch the knee."__  
__  
__"My knees? You're the one with the damn long legs."__  
__  
__"We can get a motel room in ten miles or so."__  
__  
__"We're good where we are. Lean in …"__  
__  
__"Let me pull …"__  
__  
__*hhmm*__  
__  
__*gasp*__  
__  
__"What is it with you and biting?"__  
__  
__"Nibble."__  
__  
__"You are … good."__  
__  
__*bang*__  
__  
__"Owe!"__  
__  
__"Okay?"__  
__  
__"Yeah."__  
__  
__"Lube me up, Sammy."__  
__  
__"We need to buy more soon."__  
__  
__"We have enough for now."__  
__  
__*sigh*__  
__  
__"Don't want to run out."__  
__  
__"That's good. Right there."_

_*gasp*_

_"You ready?"_

_"Oh, hell yeah!"_

Crowley hummed appreciatively and sipped his scotch as he listened to the Winchester brothers in the back seat of the car. "I really wish I'd thought of this sooner."

_*panting*__  
__  
__"Dean?"__  
__  
__*panting*__  
__  
__"I'm good. Good."__  
__  
__*Groan*_

_*harsh breathing*__  
__  
__"You sure?"__  
__  
__"Damn it, Sammy! Fuck me all ready!"__  
__  
__"Always bossy."__  
__  
__*gasp*__  
__  
__"Yeah. Oh yeah."__  
__  
__*Grunt*_

_*pant*_

Crowley frowned when he heard music start playing but then recognized the tune and chuckled, "very good; Zeppelin."

_"What …"_

_"Ignore it."__  
__  
__"Your phone …"__  
__  
__"My ass! Sammy!"__  
__  
__*groan*__  
__  
__*gasp*__  
__  
__"Oh fuck …"__  
__  
__"Its Castiel."__  
__  
__*groan*__  
__  
__"God damn Angel."__  
__  
__*snickering*__  
__  
__"Don't you even think about pulling out. Cas, you okay? No, I'm fine, good, in the middle of something. Yeah. Give us a few. We're a few miles north of Grygla, Minnisota. Rt 54. Right."__  
__  
__*thunk*__  
__  
__"Now fuck me!"__  
__  
__*gasp*__  
__  
__*grunt*__  
__  
__"Like that?"__  
__  
__"Oh yeah."__  
__  
__*fizz*_

_"What did you mean by a few?"__  
__  
__*BANG*__  
__  
__"Fuck!"__  
__  
__"Cas!"  
_

Crowley choked on his scotch which also spilled down his pants and onto the floor and then started laughing. "Fucking Angels."


End file.
